


It's the kind of grub who... (Homestuck grubs Scenarios)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: My Homestuck AUs Scenarios [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Childhood, Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grubs (Homestuck), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.(Alfa + Beta trolls)





	1. It's the kind of sick grub who... (Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Karkri Vantas**

Kankri is the type of wiggler who is very mature for his age. In this way, he would agree to let himself be taken care of and take medication every time you say him, even if he does not like it. He also tends to help you to take care of his brother or other grubs when they are sick.

He is very protective with Karkat when he gets sick, and he likes to sleep with him to make sure everything is fine. He would also give him a lecture when he does not want to take his medicine, with a long speech about the its virtues.

He likes when you read him books, especially if they are long and with many words, because they remind him of his father's speeches.

Kankri has a tendency to have a high fever when he gets sick, so you usually stay with him at night. His fever also makes him more dependent, so he will allow you to stay with him, as long as you do not overwhelm him with physical contact.

 

**Damara Megido**

She is pretty lonely. She does not like to stay with other wigglers (unless she is with Rufioh or Horuss) and prefers to stay with you. She also loves when you come to take care of her, because you are one of the few people she can speak Japanese with.

Damara generally acts protectively with her little sister Aradia when one of the two is sick, especially when she is around people she does not like, such as Meenah. She will try to keep her by her side as much as she can without overwhelming her.

Damara often has trouble sleeping and frequent nightmares when she gets sick, so she likes to sleep with Aradia (if she is well enough and you allow it) or with another person with whom she has confidence. She also likes to speak Japanese with you when she has insomnia. You two make a deal, she takes the medicine when you ask her, and you tell her stories until she falls asleep. She especially likes your book "A Thousand and One Nights", you translate her the stories and you look at the drawings together.

 

**Rufioh Nitram**

Rufioh becomes even more sticky when he is sick. He adheres to you and does not want to separate, so he follows you everywhere. Also sometimes you can make him stay with other wigglers, like Damara or Horuss, but usually he prefers to be with you.

Rufioh clings to his little brother Tavros when both are sick. They like to sleep or stay together if they can not be with you. However, Tavros will probably be more shy and wait if you do not want to be with them, while Rufioh will openly tell you that he wants to stay with you.

They also have a strong aversion to medicine, but with a little insistence and some promises to spend more time with them, they will agree to take it.

One of your favorite activities when they are sick is lying in a pile of blankets with some cold drink or food that can help them with their fever, while you read them one of the many copies of Peter Pan that you have.

 

**Mituna Captor**

Mituna is the kind of wiggler who hates being sick. His headache increases and he usually have stomach problems, although it is difficult for him to have a high fever.

He feels very attached to you when he feels bad, in the worst case, he simply agrees to be with Latula or his father instead of you.

Mituna is also very attached to his little brother, both often have the same stomach problems when they get sick and, due to Mituna's problem, they both share practically the same mental age. They both like to lie down in a fort of blankets and watch some bee movies with you.

They also do not appreciate much the taste of the medicine, but they take it because they know that if they behave well they will get a little of your famous hot milk with honey, which also helps them with their sore throat.

Night is the worst part, while Sollux usually has quiet dreams, Mituna has nightmares or vomiting at midnight. In general, you are prepared with a bag or container in case he needs to vomit, and you sing him and rock him when he have nightmares, which seems to reassure him.

 

**Meulin Leijon**

Meulin stays positive even when she is sick. She loves when you come to take care of her, because you always play and paint together.

In general her illnesses are simple, with a mild fever without complications, which leaves you a lot of time to be able to carry out activities with her.

Her sister Nepeta is more susceptible to getting sick worse, so Meulin always has to be very careful not to be too close to infect her. On the other hand, if the two are sick, both will be very close and will spend a lot of time playing together. They both love each other a lot, and they like to be in mutual company or with other wigglers, unless they feel very bad.

Normally, you take advantage while they are playing to go to the kitchen and prepare herbal tea. In general, they taste better than medicine, but they have the same calming effect for both wigglers. In addition, they also help Meulin with her stomach problems (which, thank God, Nepeta does not usually have).

They are easy enough to take care of, so their illness is more like playing dates. You help them with their drawings and paintings and at night you read them stories before going to sleep.

 

**Porrim Maryam**

Porrim is the type of wiggler who is not used to being taken cared of, since it is generally she who cares for others, however, she will accept being care of as long as you will be careful and kind.

She acts in a protective way with her sister Kanaya, especially if she is sick or weaker than normal. She will stay with her and watch that everything is fine. She also likes to spend time with most of the other wigglers, even when she feels weaker and more tired than usual.

Porrim likes the way you think and do things. She will follow you and talk with you when she has nothing to do or nobody to take care of. You both share opinions, since she is usually quite mature for her age. She is not used to feeling bad, however, she is strong enough to endure the pain, which makes her stubborn when you try to treat her, especially if there are other sick grubs that she think should be treated first. Her general symptoms are a low-medium fever and some stomach problems. She also usually lose her appetite, so you need to look for very specific recipes that do not cause her more dizziness. Fortunately, you're pretty good at infusions, which keeps the food problem at bay most of the time. Porrim is usually a good patient, she takes her medicine and she also helps you to take care of other grubs that need your help. At night, if she can not sleep due to her fever or her stomach ache, you will stay with her talking or drinking tea until she falls asleep.

 

**Latula Pyrope**

Little Latula's ability changes a lot when she gets sick. Her energy decreases and she feels very bad, her nose drips, she has stomach problems and headaches. She usually finds comfort in spending time with Mituna, you or other people she trusts enough, as long as her headache is not excessive. If she sees that Mituna is afraid of seeing her sick, she will try to make him believe that everything is fine, even if she really feels bad, just to make sure he does not worry.

Latula generally helps her sister Terezi to be guided when she is also ill, both usually have similar symptoms and they come together to comfort each other.

You know that Latula likes to rest when she feels bad or sick, so you usually leave her alone, unless is absolutely necessary. She is tired enough to allow you to give her the medicine and take her temperature without complaining. You also wape her up to make her eat something, but only light things that can not make her stomach ache worse. If her symptoms are worse, you will stay with her all night and control her until she feels better. She likes when you tell stories when she can not sleep and when you rubs her belly to improve her stomach pain.

Latula diseases are oppressive and difficult, but they are also short. If all goes well, in a couple of days the illness will have passed and Latula will have returned to her normal fitness.

 

**Aranea Serket**

Aranea usually does not get sick, but when she does, she just wants to calm down. Usually, she leaves the other wigglers and goes to another room to read. Because of your vast experience, you know that it is better to leave her that way, you know how bad Aranea's headaches can be, especially if there is too much noise, and how noisy the wiggles can be. She usually also has nausea and her nose runs a lot, although it is usually fixed with a couple of boxes of tissues.

Aranea is responsible, she allows you to review her and she takes the medication without questioning you. She also likes when you come to read with her or when you make infusions for her stomach ache. You have learned from other experiences that her dream can become very heavy when her body is weak, so when you see that she is beginning to get sleepy, you pick up the book you are reading (always remembering to mark the page) and you lie her down and put her to bed.

If her sister is sick, she will try to help as much as possible, although knowing the Vriska´s attitude, is very likely she will ignore her or try to escape. Aranea is also usually willing to take care of other ill grubs when she feels better, since she usually recovers easily and then she tries to make up for her lost time. She is also very grateful to you for taking care of her.

 

**Horuss Zahhak**

Horuss is generally calm when he gets sick. He tries not to give you a lot of work and he acts calmly, resting or hanging out with another grub if the illness is not so bad.

He likes you to stay with him when he can not sleep at night, and he also likes your stories about horses a lot. He will respond happily and be glad that you spend time with him, but he will not force you to stay, he knows that he is not the only one that you have to take care of. He will also take the medicine without question.

Apart from that, his symptoms generally do not go beyond the average fever (sweating is normal for him and Equius) and some headaches, both decrease over time.

Horuss is very attached to his brother Equius when he gets sick, he will try to help you take care of him if he is well enough to do it, otherwise he will only be with him and offer him all possible support. Both seem to enjoy their mutual silent companionship.

Horuss also helps you take care of other wigglers when they get sick, however, he will fear not doing it correctly and will leave you the delicate parts, generally trying to provide company in his own way.

 

**Kurloz Makara**

Kurloz usually gets tired when he gets sick, and he just wants to be alone and sleep until his headache goes away. In this way, he enters a solitary state, apart from the other wigglers and people in general. He can also make an exception with Gamzee, if the two are sick, they will be grouped together and Kurloz will try to give him all possible support. Both often have similar symptoms, but do not always react in the same way. Gamzee complains and trusts you, while Kurloz is quieter (in every way), and is more understanding when you need to keep him alone.

He also usually suffers from stomach pain and fever, which makes him quite vulnerable when he gets sick. You know this and you try to leave him his own space, you wake him up to give him his medicine and control him from time to time. He is usually sufficiently somnolent to allow you to do whatever you need.

There are not many things that can make Kurloz feel better while he is sick, but you try them anywa, infusions and herbs can help a little with his stomach pain, and you make compresses to cool his fever.

It is difficult for Kurloz to get sick, so these periods can be difficult, but they always end.

 

**Cronus Ampora**

Cronus strives to get your attention when he is ill, he will whine and complain about his headache until you pay attention to him or end up taking him to another room. Cronus also becomes quite sensitive, he will cling to you or any close person. This includes even people with whom he generally does not get along, as with his brother Eridan. He just wants to feel safe and confident, and he looks for that feeling by relying on other people. You usually show that support by staying with him and helping him until he gets better. He does not want you to leave him and does everything possible to avoid it, he takes his medicine when you ass and he behaves well so as not to get angry with him. You try to help him as much as possible, you prepare infusions and compresses to help him with his fever, and try to make him as comfortable as possible. You also tends to tell him war stories, which often help him to sleep (a feature he shares with Eridan). Cronus fever usually increases a lot, and that is why you prefer to keep him separate from others until it improves. This takes time and effort, but it always happens, and Cronus returns to normal in a few days.

 

**Meenah Peixes**

Meenah is the kind of sick grub who will try to hide her illness as long as possible. She does not want to be seen as weak, and she tries to make it appear as if everything is fine, even if it is not true. These attempts usually end when she can not stop it and makes a disaster in public. This, of course, embarrasses her and only makes her want to separate herself urther from the other grubs.

You, with your understanding attitude, try to make her improve in all possible ways. She resists, affirming that she is not sick, but she accepts some remedies, because she knows they can make her feel better.

Meenah despises medicine a lot and tries not to take it to the point where you end up having to make deals with her to give it to her. Usually, these consist of letting her play with your necklaces, due to her love for gold, jewelry and other bright objects. You can also promise her a piece of cake as a reward, if she does not have stomach problems.

She does not dislike being read at night, she may even appreciate reading because of her boredom and loneliness in bed.

She can also have a change in her relationship with her sister Feferi when she is sick, can come to comfort her or worry about her by seeing her in a weak state. They can also sleep together, as they feel more secure and confident.

Meenah usually has a mild fever and vomiting or stomach problems, both are not very strong, but they can get worse if she does not let herself be helped for a long time. She may also have trouble sleeping, which she tries very hard to hide from the other wigglers. You know this, and you stay with her until she falls asleep. And, although Meenah does not say it directly, she appreciates it a lot.


	2. It's the kind of sick grub who... (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret the delay but the hiatus finally ended and I promise to be more hardworking so I can catch up with the betas scenarios :)

**Karkat Vantas**

Karkat is probably one of the most grumpy grubs when he gets sick, but you do not blame him, you would also be grumpy if you had a stuffy nose, a headache and a generally high fever.

Contrary to what Karkat may seem, he is usually quite good at playing with other wigglers while he is sick, in fact this is usually something that helps to distract him. Although it can also have the opposite effect if it is a person who does not get along very well. For example, he does not really care about the company of his older brother Kankri, but he tends to be unpleasant with him because his sermons often aggravate his headache. Most of the time he feels more comfortable being with someone with whom he feels safe and protected (usually you) or attracted (like a certain teal blood grub).

Sometimes, when he has trouble sleeping, or is simply too tired to do anything else, you go to bed with him and read him some children's stories until he falls asleep (those of a romantic nature seem to be his favorites).

Yes ... Karkat may not look like the kindest sick grub, but inside he's just a sweet little marshmallow.

 

**Aradia Megido**

Aradia is the kind of wiggler who usually does not get sick. Her immune system (perhaps for all the time she spends outside digging and playing archaeologists) is very good, and generally prevents her from any cold or flu that may be spreading among the other grubs. Of course, when she really gets sick you get involved a lot: you prepare some of your home remedies to fight the fever or the other symptoms that may be bothering her (usually a cough or sore throat), and you make sure she takes her medicine, besides you check her symptoms every so often.

Sometimes when you are sick you just want to sleep and rest, and something similar happens with Aradia. It is almost as if most of her energy was drained, leaving the little grub practically out of action. In this way Aradia almost always ends up resting or playing quietly with one of the other wigglers during her sick time. You stay with her and read her stories, being accompanied with any other grub that wants to join (usually Damara, who usually adopts a protective attitude when her younger sister gets sick). Since her illnesses are generally mild, you do not usually have problems to let her be with other grubs, making everything end up as a kind of great and relaxed group activity.

As you mentioned before, Aradia and Damara usually adopt a more protective and almost inseparable attitude when one of the two is sick, which usually ends with the two Aries huddled and sleeping together. What you honestly find adorable (and you may have taken pictures a couple of times).

 

**Tavros Nitram**

Tavros is the type of grub who should not get sick. It's nothing personal, but the weakness in his little body of wiggler does not usually make things exactly easy when the little taurus falls sick. The high fever is normal, as well as the stomach ache or sore throat and cough. Anyway, it's nothing you can not control with time and cares. Of course this is not an exclusive activity of you two, and any other grub that wants to join your small pile of hugs and tranquility is welcome. Tavros does not usually oppose this, in the same way that he is fine with any of your cares, although he is also too shy to say anything when he feels really uncomfortable. This puts you in the extra task of monitoring and controlling that nothing can stress the sick wiggler more, even when that means keeping certain grubs away for a while (ahem, Vriska, ahem).

Tavros usually enjoys the company of his brother when he is ill; they both enjoy just cuddling together or enjoying each other's company while you read them a book with pictures, usually Peter Pan. This little love nest between siblings becomes twice as sticky when they're both sick, in which case both they will stick together with you, and they will not want to separate. Sometimes, when on the other hand Tavros is the only sick grub, this situation will be repeated in the form of a bunch wigglers cuddling up with the sick grub of rust blood and producing massive amounts of fluff and affection. These piles are usually formed by some of the friends of the small Taurus, Aradia, Terezi and Nepeta being the most common.

 

**Sollux Captor**

His general symptoms consist on a low fever, some cough and stomach problems, the last one being the one that most often bother the young wiggler. His care is not really difficult, as long as he is not going through a bad stage (you still remember the time when you accidentally mixed mind honey with his medicine).

Speaking about honey, throughout your vast experience dealing with Sollux diseases you have learned that recipes like hot milk with honey are pleasant and useful ways to improve his sore throat and cough, in addition to having a sweet irresistible flavor for the grub of yellow blood. The recipe had become popular with the two little Captors when either of them was sick, and even some of the other grubs had begun to enjoy it, approaching you every time the small kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of the warm milk and the sweet honey.

On the other hand, and despite the previous situation, Sollux is generally more lonely when he gets sick. There are not many grubs (among whom is his older brother, Mituna) with whom the little Gemini usually relates while he is in this weak state, although occasionally he can make an exception with some such as Aradia or Feferi. You are welcome, and you try to do everything that you can to avoid overwhelming the little wiggler and try make him feel better as soon as possible, what you usually achieve.

 

**Nepeta Leijon**

Nepeta (like Tavros) has a not-very-nice facility to get sick. She is, in general, one of the first grubs to get infected with colds or flu of an aggressive nature, which generally prevents you from having to repeat the situation with any of the other wigglers.

Her general symptoms rotate between fever, cough or nasal congestion and lack of energy, the latter being the most noticeable in the little kitten grub. None of them is extremely strong, but all together are annoying enough to drain every last drop of energy from the little leo's body. Once this happens, it is best to try to relax and make sure that the little girl takes her medication, or in the opposite case a relaxing homemade infusion that can help her feel better (your specialty).

Once the little grub is somewhat more relaxed and you have already dealt with the problem of medicine, the two of you usually spend the rest of the day relaxing or doing fun activities for the little grub, such as drawing or reading stories. Other things like roleplay or other games more moved that usually she likes so much in these occasions can be too hard for the little wriggler, and make her completely exhausted. Meulin also usually joins these activities, which makes them more enjoyable and fun for Nepeta, almost as if it were a kind game between sisters.

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

Kanaya is not exactly the grub that is more accustomed to letting herself be taken care of (characteristic that shares with her older sister Porrim), however she has much easier to know when it is time to surrender and let herself be helped. It is not very usual for the jade blood grub to get sick, which also makes her weaker when this happens, it is not strange that she has a fever, as well as other similar symptoms. In the worst case stomach ache would be the only really complex symptom that could affect the little wiggler, but generally you manage to keep it at bay thanks to some of your remedies and homemade infusions.

Kanaya is a pretty social grub even when she's sick, and she'll enjoy it if you authorize her to be with the other wigglers (which you usually do unless her condition is exceptionally bad). She, like any self-respecting grub, does not enjoy the taste of medicine very much, but she is mature enough to obey to everything you ask her.

Kanaya usually helps you take care of the other grubs when they are the ones who are sick, especially when it comes to close friends or her sister, with whom she tends to be more protective and she will try to help as much as possible.

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

Terezi is the kind of sick grub who has things a little more difficult. Her smell (and therefore most of her orientation) do not work as well as it should, and it usually get stuffy, leaving the little wiggler completely blind this time. This usually keeps the little grub of teal blood away from any physical activity, which is also usually good for her headache and upset stomach.

Terezi usually likes to cuddle with you or some other grubs when she is sick, her older sister Latula (with whom she will also have a pile of blankets, fluff and relaxation if both are sick) and Karkat are usually the most common volunteers. Although this will also depend on the state of health of the little wiggler, sometimes if it worsens for some reason you will prefer to separate her from the other grubs to prevent contagion, and instead it will be you who remains offering support to the sick wiggler.

Terezi is a good patient; her illnesses leave her tired enough not to complain about any of your procedures, much less at the time of taking the medicine (although it is possible that her lack of sense of taste and smell at that moment collaborates with that).

 

**Vriska Serket**

Vriska is the kind of grub who does not say when she is sick. Maybe it's because she does not want to be seen as weak, or because she just does not like to be taken care of, but somehow it's always you who realizes when the little Serket has fallen sick. Which is not especially hard to notice; you just have to pay attention to a running nose and a slightly higher temperature than normal, and that's it. The young wiggler occasionally also suffers from headaches, but this is something more difficult to notice.

Once you realize the situation things can get a little more difficult; As you mentioned before, Vriska is not someone to be taken care of, and that makes things complicated. Usually you have to make some kind of deal with her to make her take the medicine, and even then she is likely to resist your treatments.

If there is something that the cobalt blood wiggler really hates when she is sick, it is that the others see her weak. This usually ends with her temporary "disappearance" of the group activities. Although this also depends on the type of grub she is with, while she can accept (in an emergency situation) to be with some like Kanaya or Terezi, she can not hold grubs like Aranea.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

Equius is the kind of obedient grub who does not usually get sick. However, he is usually good enough to follow your orders in these cases, let himself be taken care of and take the medicine if you ask for it. His symptoms are not really serious, a low fever with some extra sweat for the wiggler and some headache, nothing that can end only as a temporary discomfort.

On the other hand, throughout your experiences you have learned that Equius usually likes to rest when he do not feels very well; To stay in a corner playing with your robots or with some grub quietly (usually Nepeta) are usually good ideas.

Equius also helps you take care of the other wigglers when they are the ones who are sick, although (due to his lack of knowledge on the subject) it is more likely that he simply follow your instructions. If the sick grub is someone very close to the smaller Zahhak (like Nepeta or Horuss) he will huddle with him and seek to bring as much comfort and relief as possible to his sick partner, without letting his strength getting in the way.

 

**Gamzee Makara**

Gamzee is the kind of grub who acts tired when he gets sick. He likes to stick to you or someone with whom he has confidence or a good relationship and stay there. His symptoms are usually mild fever with headache, tiredness and sometimes even some stomach ache, which is enough to leave the wiggler out of combat for a while.

Gamzee can be a bit sticky when he gets sick, but this can also be an advantage; he takes his medicine to please you and behaves well in general. He can also enjoy being with other wigglers when he does not feel quite well, he likes to cuddle up with Tavros (who is usually shy and nice with the sick Makara) or Karkat (who may be more grumpy, but really he worries a lot about his friend).

During the nights Gamzee and you like to read stories together if he can not sleep, or simply observe the stars and their constellations, which always impress the little wiggler and manage to cradle him to a sweet sleep without nightmares.

 

**Eridan Ampora**

Eridan is the kind of grub that gets STICKIER when he gets sick. His fever makes him more dependent and in need of someone to take care of him, and since you can not risk spreading the sickness to the other wigglers, that means you have to spend 90% of the time with the sick Ampora.

His other symptoms usually consist of a headache, a stuffy or dripping nose and insomnia, the last one being the one that most affects him after the fever. This ends up with you staying next to the sick grub at night, usually with some good tale or story to read (war stories are usually his favorites for some reason).

Eridan can enjoy the company of other grubs when he is sick, although for that case they have to be sick too to avoid contagion, with his new sticky aptitude the little sea dweller will be willing to leave any prejudice or enmity only to have someone to snuggle with. You can already get used to the idea of how this usually ends...

 

**Feferi Peixes**

Feferi manages to maintain her positive attitude even when she is ill, which luckily barely happens thanks to her high blood and her good immune system. Her symptoms usually revolve around mild fever and stomach pain or dry throat, varying according to the severity of the disease.

Feferi is also a very good patient, she agrees to take the medicine and let herself be treated whenever you ask her (unlike her older sister Meenah). Speaking about Meenah, Feferi likes to be close to her family when she is sick, or in the absence of this, to people with whom she has friendship or good trust. Although it is possible that Meenah does not want to be with her (although she can usually make an exception when one of the two is sick), Feferi can almost always be assured of the company of the grubs during her recovery (usually Sollux or Eridan). If her condition is serious, or you run the risk of infecting the rest of the wigglers by being with her, you will be the one to take their place, staying with the little fuchsia blood grub and reading and playing with it, while helping them to get better.

A couple of days later Feferi will be like new and happy playing with the other wigglers, and you will have returned to your work, satisfied.


	3. It's the kind of hungry grub who... (Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Arc_212 for your support with this fanfic :)

**Karkri Vantas**

Kankri will always eat everything you give him, whether he liked it or not. He knows that a balanced diet is necessary for a good health, and does not make complaints.

He likes sweet things, like cookies and other sweets. Once you caught him trying to loot one of the cookies (your favorite kind of cookies) from the tray... to be honest he was quite adorable as he blushed while quickly stuttering apologies.

  
  
**Damara Megido**

Damara enjoys most types of food, although some more than others. In the worst case you can bribe her with a prize to finish her meal.

Her favorite food is Japanese sweets, although she also enjoys many other dishes of this culture.

  
  
**Rufioh Nitram**

Rufioh have quite delicate preferences in terms of food. However, he will eat anything to make you happy, and with a little luck, you will give him a little reward.

He likes wild fruits and some sweet dishes, which remind him the tales that you usually read him about adventures in wild forests.

  
  
**Mituna Captor**

Mituna eats well for his age, although he may have preferences with some specific foods that he prefers not to eat. He does not like bitter or too acid flavors, he generally prefers sweet.

His favorite part is honey, sweets with honey or anything that contains honey; he adores it. This has led to some confusion, due to his problem with mind honey, but you manage to keep him away from it most of the time.

  
**Meulin Leijon**

Meulin likes many different types of foods. She usually eats well, except very specific situations; If she is sad or sick it is almost impossible to make her eat something, it is as if her stomach was closing.  
She likes sweets, berries, fish, meat and milk. As you said before, Meulin likes many different types of foods.

 

 **Porrim Maryam**  

Porrim always eats everything in an adequate amount, she is, along with Kankri, one of the best grubs you have in that sense.

She likes sweets very much, although she also has a preference for some salty dishes, such as some types of meat or fish.

Due to her age, she has not yet developed her rainbow drinker powers, but just in case you like to be prepared…

 

 **Latula Pyrope**  

Latula loves to eat. She enjoys tasting each and every one of the flavors of the diferents foods. Although she may have problems with some specific dishes (like some vegetables), but 99% of the time she is great at eating.

She especially enjoys sweets with strange flavors, such as sour gummies or bitter candies. These are the favorites of her and her sister Terezi.

  
  
**Aranea Serket**

Aranea is very responsible with her food; she controls her proper portions and what amount she should consume from each food group. Of course all based on information that she reads. However, this is not one of her strengths, so she will try to consult you from time to time, especially when it comes to strange or unfamiliar dishes for her.

She has not shown any preference for any dish, although she seems to enjoy more the salty taste.

 

**Horuss Zahhak**

Horuss is shy at lunchtime. He will try to eat everything even if he does not like it (generally because of his respect at you), although you almost always end up finding out what those things are.

Horuss seems to have a penchant for milk and other dairy products, much like his younger brother Equius.

 

**Kurloz Makara**

Kurloz does not usually have many preferences when it comes from eating. He eats what you feed him, if he is less hungry he can leave more food on the plate, but usually he does not show any preference towards any food. It's quite mysterious in fact. You have no idea what kind of food he likes or do not like.

  
  
**Cronus Ampora**

Cronus has very specific tastes towards food. He will only take the dishes that are to his liking, although he may be willing to lower the level if he wants to please you.

He likes fish and fresh fruit, like grapes.

  
  
**Meenah Peixes**

Meenah is one of the most meticulous wigglers with food. She will only eat it if she considers that it is "good". She also has a preference for fish and other marine animals, which, now that you think about it, is seems a bit disturbing...


	4. It's the kind of hungry grub who... (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Karkat Vantas**

Karkat is pretty good at eating, he eats everything, although it is likely that if he does not like something he will leave more quantity on the plate. You do not force him, if he eats a minimum amount (of course marked by you) of each food all will be fine. Although you can not say that Kankri always thinks the same...

Karkat seems to have a special taste for sweets, like his brother Kankri, he is pretty adorable.

  
  
**Aradia Megido**

Aradia eats well most of the time, although it is likely that some foods such as vegetables or some types of fish are more difficult to eat for her.

She has a great fondness for tea and infusions, which seem to relax her a lot, and a taste quite similar to her sister's for dishes of Japanese origin.

  
  
**Tavros Nitram**

Tavros is pretty good, although his appetite is quite small, and he usually ends up eating less compared to the other grubs, however you have no complaints.

He likes chocolate and fruit (in a way slightly similar to his brother).

  
  
**Sollux Captor**

Sollux is a good at eating most of the time, he will not complain about the type of food, although the amount of appetite he have can intervene on how much he will eat or leave on the plate.

As it seems to be a common trait in all the Captors, Sollux has the same love for honey as Mituna, and the same problem with mind honey.

  
  
**Nepeta Leijon**

Nepeta is one of the best grubs  of her age you have in that sense. She enjoys the majority of your dishes, whether meat, fish, fruit, vegetables or dairy products. She seems to enjoy your home cooking in general, although you're not entirely sure if it has anything to do with the way you cook or is simply enjoying the food in general.

 

**Kanaya Maryam**

Kanaya is very respectful about the food, she will accept and eat everything you serve her with pleasure, unless she is full or does not feel well, in which case she will most likely tell you in some way. She seems to like meat and fish a lot.

Kanaya, like Porrim, is too young to have developed her rainbow drinker powers, so for now you do not have to worry about those things.

 

**Terezi Pyrope**

Terezi will eat everything. And when you say everything you want to say EVERYTHING. There have been a few occasions when the teal blood grub has ended up with stomach pain after one of her meals, she enjoys all the flavors, and loves each and every one of the different types of food, whether they are homemade or not.

She likes to taste strange or different flavors, whether sour, bitter or sweet. All flavors are welcome.

  
**Vriska Serket**

Vriska is a little more meticulous with the food and it is more difficult for you to make her eat everything, unless you use some kind of exchange. It is not unusual for you to make deals with the wiggler for her to finish her meal.

So far you have not noticed any preference by her part.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

Equius will eat everything just to please you and because he is polite. He is a pretty good at eating in that sense, although as all the grubs he have certain plates that he does not enjoy, although he will try to eat them if only because you have taken the trouble to make them.

Both Equius and Horuss have a preference for milk, and some derivatives of it.

 

**Gamzee Makara**

Gamzee is... different. Do not get you wrong, he usually eat well, but there's still something strange about the way that grub does things...

He likes fruits and faygo, which he drinks occasionally.

  
  
**Eridan Ampora**

You do not exaggerate by saying that Eridan is meticulous with food, it is almost impossible to make him eat a dish, unless of course it is exceptionally good. Most of the time you end up making him eat through deals or other tricks and games.

He like fish and seafood.

  
**Feferi Peixes**

Feferi is great at eating. She eats everything you cook, and feels happy about it. She likes sea dwellers food (fish and seafood), but at the same time she has an irremediable attraction and curiosity for the food of the land dwellers that makes her enjoy 90% of what you serve.


	5. It's the kind of scared grub who... (Alpha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to remember that I'm not English :/ I'm so sorry for all the misspellings

**Karkri Vantas**

He is afraid of being left apart because of his way of being. He does not like to be despised because of the way he expresses himself. He also sometimes feels pressured by his father or his relationship with his younger brother Karkat.   
Kankri has had nightmares of being alone and being invisible to others, unable to do or say anything to remedy it. He usually wakes up crying and needs a couple of minutes to calm down after that.

  
  
**Damara Megido**

She fears that people will harm their loved ones. She is very protective of her sister Aradia and the people she cares about, and she fears she will not be strong enough to protect them. She has to work hard to be able to make herself understood thanks to her language, and she fears that this will one day prevent her from facing situations.   
Her nightmares are more frequent than they seem, although she usually does not tell anyone when she has had one.

  
  
**Rufioh Nitram**

Rufioh is afraid to do something stupid and be separated from his friends because it. He already had problems with Damara and Horuss before, and he is afraid that it will happen again.   
He does not like to be alone when he has nightmares. He always look for someone to snuggle with before going back to sleep. You usually are that person.

  
  
**Mituna Captor**

Mituna fears pain. He is afraid of hurting himself or someone important with his psiioniics. He still remembers his accident and that scares him.   
He usually wakes up from the nightmares crying and screaming, so it is quite common to him wake up the other wigglers with their bad dreams.

  
  
**Meulin Leijon**

She is afraid of not being able to hear the voice of any of her loved ones ever again and to be left alone because it. She believes that they will despise her for not being able to hear and they leave her alone.   
Her nightmares are rare, but when they occur she is sad, as opposed to her normal attitude.

  
  
**Porrim Maryam**   


Porrim fears being left out or being ignored by her loved ones. She is afraid that Kankri does not want to be with her again and fears that it will happen to him or the other wigglers.   
She will hide that she has had a nightmare, and she will try to appear as normal as possible, although she does not always succeed.

 

**Latula Pyrope**

She is afraid that she will not be able to help Mituna. She fears that one day he loses the control and she can not do anything to prevent it. They are both great friends, and she can not imagine being without him.   
Her nightmares are very rare, but when they pass she needs comfort and to make sure everything is fine before going back to sleep, even if that means waking Mituna or any other grub.

  
  
**Aranea Serket**

Aranea is afraid of not being careful enough and that one of her friends will get hurt because of her. She is generally one of the most responsable grubs of the group, and the one that takes care that none commits some stupidity. However, she fears that this may happen because of her fault.   
Aranea does not say when she has had a nightmare, but it shows because she is more attached to others than usual.

  
  
**Horuss Zahhak**

Horuss is terrified of being separated from the group because of his way of being. He is afraid that they will consider him strange or different and one day they will tire of him and leave him aside.   
He is terrified when he has some of his nightmares, he wakes up crying and seeks comfort in anyone who has near.

  
**Kurloz Makara**

Kurloz fears he can not protect his friends, especially Meulin or Mituna, because he knows that they need more help because of their problems. He fears that his disability prevents him from asking for help or doing something in an emergency situation.   
He does not say when he's had a nightmare, but he's visibly more protective with Meulin and Mituna, or whatever he's worried about.

  
  
**Cronus Ampora**

Cronus is afraid of being separated by his flirtatious and different attitude. He does not like to be alone and has recurring nightmares about it. Because of this he is already used to dealing with them and, in general, does not bother or wake up anyone. In both ways he will appreciate if you want be with him after one, especially if it has been very bad.

  
  
**Meenah Peixes**

As brave as she may seem, Meenah fears she is not a good enough leader for her team. She is afraid that, through her fault, Aranea or one of her other friends will be hurt if something happens.   
She is too proud to admit that she has had a nightmare, but she appreciates not being alone when this happens. The best thing is to support her, but without putting much emphasis on the nightmare.

 


	6. It's the kind of scared grub who... (Beta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small scenarios of our little grubbies (mostly childcare/daycare writings without plot). Fluff insured.
> 
>  
> 
> (Alfa + Beta trolls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Now that I have finished updating the betas I will be working with beta and alpha at the same time to bring new scenarios as soon as possible :)

**Karkat Vantas**

He is afraid of not being a leader or friend good enough, and that because of him the other grubs can end badly or hurt. Experiences with sober Gamzee often collaborate with Karkat's nightmares, mingling in confusing and frightening memories that end up as nightmares for the little grub.

Even though he tries to pretend that all is okey the tears in his eyes and the tremors of his small body are enough to make you realize the nightmare, which is then preceded by you taking the little grub to your room, where you will calm him down and make him feel safe until he can go back to sleep.

  
  
**Aradia Megido**

Aradia does not have nightmares, she has memories. For example, she remembers the times when Sollux has lost control of his psiioniics, when she was not there with him or when she could not help him. It is easy to distinguish when this happens, because her attitude becomes much darker and she seems much more attached than usual to the grub with which she dreamed.

There's not much you can do more than help her calm down and try to convince her that everything will be fine.

  
**Tavros Nitram**

He is afraid of never walking again and having to repeat the situation that led to his paralysis.

Tavros and you will spend the next few minutes holding each other and with you trying to calm him down, while cleaning the rust-colored tears from the grub's cheeks with before going back to sleep.

  
**Sollux Captor**

Sollux has two recurring nightmares; the first (and also the most logical) to hurt someone with his psiioniics, whether Aradia, Feferi, you, his family or any other grub that appears in the nightmare, is always the same.

The other one is more strange... The darkness, it's hard to explain, it's almost like he was dreaming about being blind, but you do not understand why... Maybe his growing friendship with Terezi has something to do with it.

The little grub can be a bit stubborn to get help after a nightmare, but you know that deep down he really appreciates it.

  
**Nepeta Leijon**

She is afraid of being separated from the people she loves, especially from Equius, with whom she has a great relationship. She has seen how sometimes he accidentally hurts himself because of his strength, and she fears that this ends too badly if she is not there for him when this happens.

No matter how hard you try, it's impossible to calm Nepeta after a nightmare without she wake up the grub in question first, after which she will spend the next few minutes making sure he/she is okay.

  
**Kanaya Maryam**    
Kanaya fears she can not help her friends. She is one of the most responsible grubs of her age, and fears she can not do anything to protect them if something goes wrong. However there is a worse fear inside the little Maryam's head... to be forgotten by those she loves and those she cares about.

It takes a couple of minutes for the little jade blood grub to calm down before going back to sleep, although either way you prefer to stay with her for a while to make sure everything is fine.

 

 **Terezi Pyrope**  

Terezi fears, for justice or for another reason, having to move away from or hurt someone she cares about. Vriska is one of the people who cares most, and yet she feels that one day she will have to do something against her, and that scares her more than anything else.

It is difficult to calm the little Pyrope after these dreams, but most of the time you do it, and bad dreams are forgotten for a long time.

  
  
**Vriska Serket**

Vriska is proud of how she is and the way she does things, and yet she is afraid of being alone again. It took a while for several of the grubs to begin to understand the little Serket better, and now that she has gotten used to it, the idea of going back to the beginning it is difficult to face.

She is too proud to accept that she has had a nightmare, but she will accept your help.

 

**Equius Zahhak**

Equius is afraid of hurting his friends with his strength, especially Nepeta, who has such a strong relationship with the Zahhak despite her small and sweet appearance.

It's kind of hard to calm Equius, but somehow you always manage to reassure him and cradle the wiggler to a sweet dream again.

  
  
**Gamzee Makara**

He knows what he can do when he is sober and out of control... and he is afraid of it.

It is difficult to help the little Makara after a nightmare, precisely because you know that what he fears is real, but after a time of soothing whispers and cradling the little grub things start to get better.

  
**Eridan Ampora**

Eridan knows that there are not many grubs that really likes him, and he fears that he will be left alone. Even Feferi, who is his best friend, has many more people who want be her friends, and he fears that one day she will realize that there are better grubs she can be with.

He clings to you while he cries, whining that you do not leave him. Once you manage to calm him down and make him sleep, you stay with him all night to make sure the rest of his dreams are good.

  
**Feferi Peixes**

Feferi is afraid of being useless to her friends or family when the time comes. She is a fuchsia blood and also the future heiress, and that puts a lot of pressure on the little grub. She fears that it will be her fault if someone wants to hurt her friends in the future because they are close to her.

After her nightmares Feferi is always melancholy, it takes several of your best tickles and soothing words to reassure her and make her recover her happy mood


End file.
